


Tainted Energon

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Dragonfly [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a search for energon as their supply is low, Dragonfly and Bumblebee come upon a Deception mine. But as they find out it not as safe as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starscream is an Autobot, after having been kicked out by Megatron after a failed experiment. He also joined to be with his creation Callista.

“Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, the life blood of all Cybertronians, whatever their affiliation.”  
\- Starscream “Operation Bumblebee pt 1”

 

Bumblebee and Dragonfly were out out scouting again checking a report on possible energon. The base was on rations as their supply was running low.

Dragonfly used her scanners to look at the next set of coordinates to look at. ::I think the next set of coordinates is fifty kilometres off to the north-east, Bee,:: she told her scouting partner.

::Okay,:: Bee said. ::How are you doing?::

::I’m glad to have an excuse to get out of base. I think everyone’s getting cranky and on each other with limiting activities,:: she said.

::Yeah, even the rec room is losing its charms at the moment. Sunny picking fights,:: he said. ::Hopefully we’ll find some energon soon.::

::I thought they were busy pranking Ratchet to pass their time?:: she asked him.

::Yeah somewhat but still,:: Bee said sighing. ::The fights are keeping Ratchet busy too.::

::I’m surprised they aren’t welded to the ceiling of their cell in the brig yet,:: she chuckled.

::They might be soon,:: Bee said stopping and transforming. He was looking both ways.

Dragonfly pulled to a stop as they approached the coordinates she had shared with ‘Bee and transformed to take a look at the area.

::I’m picking up four Vehicons,:: he said. ::What about you?::

“I think there’s some mining drones in there too, four or five of them. If there’s mining drones, there’s probably energon in there too,” she said quietly to Bee. “Should we try to slip into the entrance to scan for energon?”

“Yeah and see what is going on,” Bee said as he moved forwards fast and quietly.

Dragonfly went in behind Bee, scanners active.

Bee scanned the area. Four Vehicons, and five mining drones, some mining equipment. The vehicons were piling up cubes of energon. While the mining drones were mining the energon crystals.

Dragonfly moved to the other side of the corridor, ::Looks like they’ve got some thirty to fifty cubes ready, plus all the stuff in refinement and raw crystals.:: The two scouts backed out of the mine entrance. ::We should maybe back up a bit so that we don’t lure them out for a fight while we’re outpowered and outmanned,:: Dragonfly said.

::Time to call for backup,:: Bee said. ::Bumblebee to base, I repeat, Bumblebee to base.::

After awhile Red Alert finally connected him to Prowl, who said he’d send back up. ::Prowl is sending back up,:: he told her. He looked up at the sky, unable to see the moon or stars due to the dark clouds in the sky.

Optimus and Ironhide were playing poker along with Jazz and Ratchet to escape the boredom.

::Optimus, we’ve got reports of energon,:: Prowl said over the comm just as Optimus was about to play his turn.

::Go ahead Prowl,:: he said and listened to the report. 

“Come on Orion,” Ironhide said. “Make a bet or fold.”

Optimus held up his hand to say he was busy. ::Thank you, Prowl,:: he said. “Two of the scouts have found a Decepticon energon mine and about thirty to fifty cubes of energon. Ironhide you’re with me. I can transport the energon in my trailer but first they need back up. Jazz, you’re in...”

“I know, I’m in charge until you come back,” Jazz finished. “Let’s go Ratchet.”

::It’s Dragonfly and Bumblebee that have found the energon,:: Optimus told Ironhide privately.

::Ah am so looking forward to getting some ‘Cons,:: Hide said as they transformed at the gate and went to the coordinates.

Bumblebee and Dragonfly were trying to keep alert on the mine entrance but also entertain each other with stories while they waited for backup. Dragonfly could sense the presence of Optimus approaching, "I can feel Optimus' presence, and someone else," she told Bee.

::There they are,:: Hide said stopping and transforming. ::Coming up behind you Bee, Dragonfly.::

Both the scouts turned to face Ironhide and Optimus. “Inside that tunnel over there,” Dragonfly pointed at the entrance where they had found the Decepticon drones, mining equipment, and energon.

“Grab and run?” ‘Hide asked turning to Optimus, priming his cannons for battle.

“No, we should be able to take care of the drones before help comes,” Optimus said, and took his swords out from subspace.

Dragonfly and Bumblebee stood up readying for action. Dragonfly pulled her blades from subspace, while Bee stretched his arms.

“Be careful about using your blasters in there,” Optimus warned. 

Ironhide rolled his optics. “Ah was so looking forward to blowing some Decepticon aft,” he complained.

“You can show us your prowess in melee combat, ‘Hide,” Dragonfly smiled a bit.

Ironhide scanned the building. “Two for all of us, could be better but could be worse,” he said smiling and cracking his knuckles.

Optimus smiled and shook his helm. “Autobots attack,” he said quietly and made a run for the mine.

Ironhide charged not far behind him. Dragonfly and Bumblebee ran in behind the other two, sticking close together for now in the tight tunnel entrance.

Optimus went left, while Ironhide went right coming across two vehicons he tackled one and took off its helm. Then he jumped back up punching the other one offline.

Bumblebee took out the last Vehicon by jumping in the air and landing on it. He punched it in the back of the head and swept its legs out from under it, knocking it offline.

Dragonfly went to the pair of mining drones that were protecting the energon stash and preparing to fire, she jumped and kicked one in the chest.

Optimus came upon a mining drone and vehicon. In a sweeping move he took out first the drone then the vehicon. He looked up at the mine tunnel. ‘Not enough room to transform in here,’ he thought and continued down the tunnel, scanning.

Bumblebee turned to find Dragonfly and saw a mining drone about to fire on her back. He jumped the drone and drove his fist into the side of its helm taking it out. Dragonfly finished off the drone she had kicked by shoving her blades through its chest.

The last mining drone came out of a branch of the mine carrying a load of crystals in front of Optimus, who then cut its head off. ::I’ll be at the entrance waiting and ready,:: Optimus said turning around when he reached an opening too small for him and couldn’t find anymore Vehicons or drones.

Ironhide picked up a chunk of crystals on a cart and quickly pushed it in front of him. ::Awfully convenient of them to have mine carts here,:: he said.

Dragonfly put her blades back in her subspace and Bumblebee started loading her arms with some cubes, before picking up two himself. They both headed back to the entrance and loaded them inside Optimus' trailer.

"I'll stay out here and help load up Optimus," Dragonfly told Ironhide and Bumblebee, and she started loading the cubes and crystals into the trailer.

Ironhide grinned. “Alright,” he said and headed back in with the mine cart. “I don’t like the sight of those clouds.”

::Oh wipe that grin off your faceplates, 'Hide. You know what I meant,:: Dragonfly teased the old mech.

::I know,:: Ironhide said back.

Bumblebee followed Ironhide back into the mine, grabbing a cart on his way and going to the stack of cubes. He loaded the cart up and headed back.

Ironhide loaded the cart up with more crystals and came back to the entrance, dumping it out. He looked up as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and it started to rain. “Darn it,” he said and ran back to the mine before he got too wet.

Several trips later and Ironhide and Bumblebee had cleared out what they could from the mine. Bumblebee helped Dragonfly finish loading up Optimus' trailer. They both exited, and Dragonfly patted the side of the trailer. "I think that does it," she told Optimus.

“Very well,” Optimus replied. “Let’s head back to the base.” He waited for the others to transform.

Dragonfly and Bumblebee transformed to their alt-modes and waited for the command to head back. 

“Autobots, head out,” Optimus said driving off.

::Ironhide, we're heading back,:: Dragonfly told Ironhide who was still in the mine entrance. ::It’s just rain, no hail. Maybe some thunder and lightning though.::

Ironhide transformed and drove out of the mine. ::Alright, I’m coming,:: he said.

Dragonfly waited for Ironhide to catch up and drove alongside him. ::Nice haul, nobody got hurt, and Optimus gets to enjoy a storm,:: Dragonfly said in an open comm to the other three.

::Ratchet will be happy to hear that,:: Ironhide grumbled counting the seconds in between the lightning and thunder.

::Oh stop complaining, old friend,:: Optimus said. ::Ratchet always gets the dents from the hail out of your armor...what few non existent ones there are.::

::You tell him, Orion,:: Dragonfly said through their bond with a smirk.

Optimus laughed as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. 

‘One thousand one, one thousand two...’ Ironhide counted and the thunder boomed. ::They’re getting closer.::

::Hmm, I think we're driving into the storm,:: Dragonfly said, ::Although that was a beautiful sight.::

::We’ll park along the roadside and wait for it to pass,:: Optimus said slowing down to pull over. He flicked through the radio stations to listen for weather reports and possible warnings.

Dragonfly and Bumblebee pulled over behind Optimus, Ironhide joining them. Dragonfly figured there was no reason for everyone to have their radios on, ::Finding anything on the radios, Optimus,:: she asked him.

::Mostly a few lightning strikes, no tornadoes so far thankfully,:: he said. ::And one report of small hail stones.:: As he spoke another bolt of lightning hit the ground in the distance.

::They’re getting closer, I think,:: Ironhide said and there was the crack of thunder. And another bolt of lightning hit Optimus’ trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH yes forgot to mention Dragonfly and Flutter are the authors characters.

Both Dragonfly and Bumblebee jumped in shock seeing the lightning strike their friend and leader. Dragonfly transformed, ::Orion?!:: she sent down the bond, both feeling the pain he experienced and in a bit of shock.

::Uhh,::Optimus groaned feeling numb and stung at the same time. ::I’m alright, I think.::

::Let me access your systems to check you out,:: she informed him. Dragonfly gently pushed her way through her bond with Optimus, accessing his internal scanners and other programs.

::Alright,:: Optimus said and let her access his systems. Dragonfly sifted through the data from his sensors, temporarily relieving him of that job, so the others could hear, “Yeah, burn marks on your trailer. Shouldn’t affect your ability to drive though,” switching back to the bond, ::I can help you bear some of the pain, if you’ll let me.::

::Very well, Dragonfly,:: he said letting her bear the burden of some of the pain. 

Ironhide had also transformed out of concern for his friend and walked around looking to see if he was alright. “Maybe have Ratchet take a look at you when we get back and unload yah,” he said. “Maybe we should go ahead and get to the base...”

As Ironhide spoke, one more strike of lightning came down beside them directly striking a tree beside the road. The lightning caused the sap and water inside the tree to superheat, throwing shards of wood to the road, and the tree creaked as it slowly toppled.

Some of the shard flew towards the group. “Incoming,” Ironhide said pulling out his cannons and firing at two of them. Some more hit Optimus but bounced off him harmlessly.

The scouts managed to duck most of the shards, their armor deflecting them off. Dragonfly winced as she saw and felt the shards hit her sparkmate. “I think we should get out of here,” she said and transformed again.

Ironhide transformed back into his alt form. ::I agree,:: he said engine revving up.

::Very well, let’s move out,:: Optimus said, reversing and driving back onto the asphalt. He was somewhat sore and tired from that experience.

The four bots made it back to base, as the storm dissipated, leaving just rain for them to drive through. Ironhide transformed into his normal mode.

“Open up so we can unload you and let Ratchet take a look at you,” Ironhide said.

Optimus opened his trailer door.

“Ratchet can at least scan him in his alt-mode while we unload him, ‘Hide,” Dragonfly reminded him after she too transformed. Along with Bee, who was also in his mech form, they entered Optimus’ trailer to start unloaded the cargo. “We could maybe get a few more hands to move this stuff out of the corridors.”

::Ratchet get out here. Orion got hit by lightning,:: Ironhide said. ::And we’ve got some more energon that needs unloading.:: Then he moved to help unload.

Dragonfly handed cubes of energon to Ironhide, while Bee moved the crystals out.

Ironhide set the cubes down in piles. 

Ratchet came out looking around, then seeing the four walked over to them. He saw Ironhide’s piles of energon cubes and the piles of energon crystals.

Dragonfly poked her head out of Optimus’ trailer, hearing the steps of the medic approaching. “Right side of the trailer, near the top,” Dragonfly told him and she sent over the data she had collected from Optimus’ internal sensors about the damage. Then she disappeared back into the trailer to continue unloading the energon cubes, handing them to Ironhide again.

“Thank you, Dragonfly,” He said and went over to look at the damage, scanning his friend. As far as he could tell the burn mark was the worse of the damage except for a few dents on the one side. ::It’s amazing you didn’t get yourself offline, your trailer seemed to have taken most of the charge, along with some of the few minor sensor nodes.”

::Thank you, Ratchet,:: Optimus said. ::I just feel numb and sore.::

Dragonfly and Bumblebee finished cleaning out Optimus’ trailer and got out carefully. Dragonfly turned around and closed his gate for him. “We’re all done back here,” Dragonfly announced to the others.

Optimus separated himself from his trailer, leaving it out for Ratchet to fix, while he transformed slowly to his mech mode.

Dragonfly watched this fascinated, "I did not know you could do that," she told Optimus.

“I usually put it in my subspace pocket but since it is damaged, I will leave it out for Ratchet to repair,” Optimus said. “Though I can separate from it, I can still feel damage done to it.”

“Ratchet, should I take him back to our quarters so he can rest, or do you want me to take him down to medbay?” Dragonfly asked.

Ratchet looked at Optimus, scanning him. “Take him to the medbay for now,” he said. “I can check him over again there.”

“If Aid’s there, he can look him over too, right?” Dragonfly said as she took Optimus’ arm in her hand, starting to lead him towards medbay. “Unless you can split yourself into two mechs as well...”

“Yes,” Ratchet said already reexamining the trailer. “Aid can look at him.”

Optimus followed along with Dragonfly to the medbay. Once in medbay, Dragonfly helped Optimus get to a berth and found First Aid.

“Bee you can help me make sure the bots who need this get it and then put it in storage,” Ironhide said indicating the cubes of energon.

An hour later, Ratchet had finished repairs to Optimus' trailer and entered medbay to check on Optimus. "I've finished repairs to your trailer," Ratchet said.

“I’ve suggested he rest here awhile longer,” First Aid said. “Since he is still feeling slightly numb but I think he can leave now if you approve.” 

“I’ll send him back with a cube of energon, since he needs it to help with his self repairs,” Ratchet said handing him one of the cubes they had gotten from the ones taken.

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Optimus said taking the cube. “I’ll just go back and get my trailer before I go to our quarters and rest.”

He pocketed the cube, walking back to the entrance to the base, putting his trailer in the pocket. Then he headed back to his and Dragonfly’s quarters.

Dragonfly was already in their quarters sitting in a chair and adding some detail to a sketch she had started recently. She had turned off her audios for external noise and was listening to an online music feed as she worked. She was bobbing her helm to the beat of the music and at the moment her optics were shuttered as she tuned in to a specific memory to complete her sketch. 

Optimus walked in noticed her working on a sketch, decided to leave her alone, sat down on the berth, opening the cube and started drinking it, ignoring the funny taste it had.

Dragonfly opened her optics, not noticing her sparkmate yet as her back was still to him. She set about adding the details from her memories to the drawing. 

Optimus smiled and watched her drawing. Finished with the cube, he walked over and put it in the recycling bin and walked back to the berth to lay down.

Dragonfly noticed him as he moved to the berth, ::Welcome back. How are you feeling?::

::Sore and tired,:: He said, looking over at her as he lay on the berth. ::What are you drawing now?:: 

::Still working on some of the memories you've shown me of your home. I think it's beautiful,:: she said handing him the sketchbook, ::Roll onto your side with your back to me. I can massage your back to help you slip into recharge.::

Optimus took the sketchbook looking at the current work in progress. ::It’s very good so far,:: he said, putting it down and rolled onto his side.

Before she started to rub his back, Dragonfly leaned over and kissed the side of his faceplate that was nearest her. Then she sat down behind his back and started to massage his back slowly.

Optimus enjoyed the back massage while his tank didn’t seem to like the cube of energon he had drank. But he dismissed it as having to do something to do with being struck by lightning.

Dragonfly continued to massage his back until he slipped into recharge. Then she laid down next to him, pulling the blanket up over both of them, cuddling up against his back. 

Optimus came back online as he received a system warning. He had to get out of the berth but he didn’t want to wake Dragonfly up. So he climbed over her, rather quickly as he felt his tank was ready to purge itself. He made it as far as getting out and up before he doubled over and purged his tank.

Despite his attempts to not wake her, Dragonfly had been roused as he climbed over her. She opened her optics and saw him doubled over in front of her. She frowned in sympathy, "Oh love," she called to him and sat up, running a hand on his back. "I'm sorry."

Optimus turned his head to look at her. “Did I wake you?” he asked, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry about it. Lie back down. Take the edge of the berth," she said standing up and walking to the wash racks, grabbing a small towel and getting it wet. 

Optimus slowly got up not feeling his usual self and laid back down on the berth. He was pretty sure he hadn’t had any high grade recently because of the rations.

Dragonfly handed him the wet towel, then went back and grabbed the remaining towels to clean up. 

Optimus washed the purged energon off of his armor, barely able to sit up.

Dragonfly watched him sympathetically, "Try to get some recharge, love."

Optimus nodded and lay back down, closing his optics. He slowly drifted off to recharge.

Dragonfly slipped into the berth behind him, again pulling the covers over both of them before recharging as well. 

Optimus thrashed about on the berth. In the nightmare, he was back in the canyon Megatron and Starscream having taken off. He was barely alive moving rocks to try and find her. Then he moved one. He could see her spark chamber, her spark having gone dark. “No,” he moaned. “Dragonfly.” 

Dragonfly was recharging peacefully in the berth until she received a hit in the faceplates from a thrashing Optimus. "Slag!" she exclaimed sitting upright and covering her faceplate with a servo. She looked over at Orion, seeing him thrashing about. She put a servo on his arm, ::Orion! It's Dragonfly,:: she told him through their bond. ::You're safe in your berth,:: she tried to reassure him. 

He heard her voice in his nightmare. ::Dragonfly?:: he asked.

::Yes, love. Dragonfly,:: she repeated, holding his arm. 

He slowly blinked his optics on, looking at her. “...,” he opened his mouth but nothing came out. ::Are you alright?::

::Yes, I'm alright,:: she lied slightly pushing aside the pain, ::You were having a nightmare again.:: She reached over to him and took his helm and shoulders into her lap. 

He nodded his helm. ::Yes, nightmare,:: he said. ::Perhaps it is time to call Ratchet, Dragonfly. First the purging and now this.:: He tried to smile to reassure her.

::It could just be side effects from the hit you took. Try to relax, love. See if you can recharge again,:: she said looking down into his face and stroking his helm. 

Optimus nodded his head, closing his optics and trying to go back into recharge.

Dragonfly sat there, with her back to the wall, just watching him. She watched him slip into recharge and then turned her attention to any public comm chatter to see what was happening on the base. It was a relatively quiet night, so she just allowed herself a light recharge while sitting up.

Optimus slowly woke up, noticing Dragonfly sitting up in recharge. It couldn’t have been very comfortable, he thought, but smiled glad that she had stayed with him. He tried sitting up but just didn’t have the strength so he remained where he was looking at her, trying to do a check of his systems.

Dragonfly onlined, feeling him move in her lap. “Good morning, love,” she smiled a little bit down at him.

::Morning,:: he said, smiling weakly. ::How comfortable are you there, recharging that way?::

Dragonfly frowned as she accessed his systems through their bond, noticing that he seemed to be not right this morning. “My comfort is secondary right now,” she muttered, sifting through the data of his systems.

::You’ve probably noticed I’m not my usual self,:: he said. ::I did try to move but just can’t seem to find the strength.:: He frowned.

Dragonfly was staring at the wall opposite their berth as she was sifting through all the data. Her optics flickered down to him, hearing that he didn't have the strength to move. That worried her. A lot. Dragonfly opened her parental bond to Wheeljack, ::'Jack, the prototype of the antigrav bed you were working on, does it work? Is it with Ratchet?::

::Yes, :: Wheeljack said hearing the worry in her voice. ::Dragonfly, what is it? What is the matter?::

::Optimus... he's had a really rough night. Can't even sit up in my lap. I need to get him to medbay,:: she informed him.

::Yeah there’s already talk of sick, weak Autobots going around,:: Jack said, starting to worry himself. ::Should I let Ratchet know or do you want to?::

::If you can bring the antigrav down here, I’ll tell Ratch,:: she answered her sire.

::Alright,:: Jack said. ::I’ll go get it.:: And he went off to the medbay to go get it. The medbay usually quiet somewhat was busy. He looked around the rooms. Springer, Ironhide were lying in berths. Flutter not looking good herself was trying to care for her cousin. He went to the storage closet and found the antigrav bed there.

::Ratchet. I hate to add to your workload, but Orion didn't have a good night. Tank purge, flux, and now he doesn't have the strength to sit up. 'Jack's bringing the antigrav bed down here, so I can bring him to you.:: she said through a private comm to the medic. 

::All the symptoms of most of my patients this morning,:: Ratchet said, a hint of concern in his voice. 

Then she turned her attention to Optimus, ::Wheeljack's bringing the antigrav bed down here. I'd carry you to medbay myself, but you know why...::

::I understand,:: Optimus said. 

Ratchet motioned Jack on through, frowning. It was bad if Optimus was down, he looked around and noticed Flutter. “Go lie down, now,” he snapped.

Jack soon arrived going through Optimus’ office. ::I’ve got it and just in his office,:: he said.

Dragonfly looked down at Optimus, “Wheeljack’s here,” she told him as she lifted his helm and shoulders up so she could get up. She laid him back down on the berth, gently and went to the door, letting her sire in. “Thanks, ‘Jack,” she said, moving out of his way so he could enter.

Wheeljack smiled. “What else are sires for?” he asked. “But helping their sparklings.” As he brought in the antigrav bed. “Hello Optimus.”

Optimus only tilted his head.

Dragonfly helped Wheeljack move the antigrav bed over beside the berth. And then she knelt one leg on the berth, waiting for her sire to do the same. Wheeljack copied her, ready to help her move Optimus onto the sled.

Dragonfly slipped her arms under Optimus' shoulders and nodded to Wheeljack when she was ready. Wheeljack moved his hands and arms under part of Optimus’ legs and nodded his head. “Ready,” he said.

Together they moved Optimus onto the sled. “I’ll go with you to the medbay,” Wheeljack said taking one end of the antigrav bed.

Dragonfly took the other end of the the antigrav bed and they navigated the tight corners of the quarters and office until they were in the corridors. ::If you have stuff to do in the lab, I can probably get him to medbay from here. Do you happen to know if Ratchet has any idea what’s causing this?:: she asked Wheeljack privately.

::I’ll go with you anyway,:: Jack said feeling she might need some support. ::I don’t know. He was pretty busy when I saw him in the medbay.::

Dragonfly and Wheeljack entered the medbay with Optimus lying on the antigrav bed. “Hi Ratchet,” she said as she saw the medic rushing about.

Ratchet had prepared a berth hidden by some curtains, he didn’t want too many mechs to know that Optimus was down as well. It might be bad for morale and mental health, he had thought. “In here,” he said.

Dragonfly guided the sled over to where Ratchet indicated. Wheeljack helped her push the bed over to the berth. Following the same method they used to get Optimus on the sled, they transferred him to the berth.

"You have your hands full here. Can I be of assistance?" Dragonfly asked Ratchet.

“I’d appreciate it,” Ratchet said. “See if you can take one of the cubes of energon to Perceptor and help him test it.”

"He probably has Starscream with him for assistance,” Dragonfly offered, “I'm offering you assistance in here. You look like you're alone, unless First Aid is around, but I haven't seen him yet."

“I’m having him check on other Autobots, it seems to be affecting the bigger Autobots so far,” Ratchet said. “Flutter I had to tell to go lie down.”

"I'm yours to command, then," she offered. "What do you want me to do?"

“Check on their fuel levels,” Ratchet said. “It seems to be the only thing we can do until we are sure what is causing this.”

“Are any of them purging after the initial purge? Are they all weak?” she asked, going to the supply closet for an extra medical scanner.

“Some of them yes. All of them are weak, Springer’s friends all came in together,” Ratchet said. “I had to bring ‘Hide here on the antigrav unit.”

Dragonfly stopped beside Flutter, and looked down at her friend smiling sympathetically down at her. 

Flutter smiled weakly at her friend. “Hello,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

She scanned her friend, noting that her tank was empty and she was at about 80% circulating energon in her system. She recorded her findings on a data pad and moved on to Ironhide.

"Ironhide..." she said softly as she walked up to his berth. She placed a hand on his arm. It was disconcerting to see him lying on a berth and also in a weakened state. She'd come to associate the mech with his strength and bravado.

Ironhide sort just lay there, not feeling much like smiling at all. ::Hey, Dragonfly,:: he said over the comm, privately. ::Whatcha doing here?::

"I'm helping Ratchet out," she replied with her vocalizer as she put her hand to Ironhide's helm. "You're running hot," she told herself mostly, but also for his sake. She went back to the supply closet and got a cloth, wetting it and returned to his side, placing it on his helm.

::Yeah, I feel like slag,:: he said. ::Thanks, feels a little better.::

She sighed, "Unfortunately, you don't look so great either," she said scanning him: empty tank, 70% circulating energon. "Rest," she said, patting his shoulder.

Ratchet meanwhile moved around other patients. Springer was in an uneasy recharge and running a fever. He put a fresh cloth on the mech’s helm, thinking. As he went to check on his next patient. 

Dragonfly walked back to the curtained off area where Optimus lay. She suspected that Ratchet had checked him over when he was brought in, but it had been a while. She laid a hand lightly on his chest as she walked up to his berth. ::How're you doing, Orion?:: she said through their bond as she ran the scanner over him.

::I feel like wanting to go back to recharge but can’t seem to do it,:: he said sensing the hand on his chest.

::Just lay back and rest then,:: she said, leaning down to kiss his helm. "No fever, empty tank, 67% circulating energon," Dragonfly said, recording the data. ::Use our bond if you need anything; I'm helping Ratchet out.::

Optimus shuttered his optics, resting. He was too weak to nod or shake his head.

Dragonfly left his berth and found Ratchet circulating amongst the patients, she handed him the data pad.

Ratchet looked over the pad, reading, he frowned. This was not looking good. First Aid came in. “Callista has got it,” he said. “She’s in her quarters. She’s down to about 74 percent circulation, and running a fever.”

“We’ll leave her there,” Ratchet said. “As it is medbay is almost full. I’ll let you take care of her Aid.”

Dragonfly looked at Ratchet, "Instructions?"

“We try and bring the fevers down, get them to rest, while Perceptor and Starscream try and figure out what it is in this new supply of energon that is making them sick,” Ratchet said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are the Deceptions doing on the Nemesis. Jazz deals with papework. And how does Ratchet deal with tainted energon and so many ill Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter if any.

Meanwhile up on the Nemesis, they had taken aboard energon from the same mine that the four Autobots had raided earlier and it was affecting them as well. Knock Out was doing his best to treat the mechs under his care.

Megatron and the other Decepticon Seekers seemed to be the worse off at the moment. ::Knock Out,:: Megatron said lying on his berth in their medbay. Knock Out mentally rolled his optics. Megatron was the worse patient. Always so needy and ordering him about even in his illness.

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Knock Out said walking over. “What can I get you now?” ‘Perhaps something to put you into recharge so you’ll shut up and leave me alone,’ he thought.

::Where’s Starscream?:: 

“He’s no longer on board,” Knock Out said sighing. “You kicked him off the Nemesis and out of the Decepticons. Just lay back and rest, we are working on the problem.”

Megatron shuttered his pink optics, the sickness made them lighter in color. When he was in light enough recharge, Knock Out injected him with a sedative.

 

Perceptor was in the lab that he shared with Starscream now. Ratchet had asked him earlier to test the newly acquired energon cubes and crystals. Perceptor and Starscream were still fine. Perceptor didn't leave the base too often and didn't require as much energon and Optimus didn't trust Starscream yet to send him on missions requiring his flight skills.

Perceptor was using his microscope alt-mode to examine the liquid energon from the cubes. He ran the sample through Teletraan-1 for a molecular spectroscopy report. He was just waiting on the results from the computer. "I keep some spare microscopes in the supply closet behind you, Starscream. If you could examine the energon crystals themselves, we should submit a sample through Teletraan-1 for a molecular spectroscopy and determine if their molecular makeup differs from that of normal energon."

Jazz and Prowl were sitting together in the meeting room and talking. Jazz was acting leader of the Autobots for now since both Optimus and Ironhide were sick in the medbay. Jazz had a few data pads in front of him with cursory reports from Ratchet about the situation in the medbay and Ironhide had managed a report for Optimus, before he fell ill about the quantities of liquid energon and energon crystals that they had brought back from the mine. He was still waiting for the report from Perceptor and Starscream analyzing the energon. He threw the data pad he was holding onto the desk, and ran his hands over his visor, “Primus, how does Optimus do this every cycle?” he asked. He removed his hands from his faceplates and looked over at Prowl, “Do you have any suggestions?”

Prowl was reading over Ratchet’s report on Springer. “Well, he has distractions,” he said meaning Dragonfly. “And he tends to sometimes work late while drinking high grade. As for the suggestions...”

“Very well,” Starscream said. He went to the closet to get one of the microscopes setting it up. Then he sliced a piece of crystal off and put it under the scope, looking at it. Then he got another slice to send to Teletraan 1.

"You were the chief scientist aboard the Nemesis prior to your departure, do you recall if there were any projects for synthetic energon or other energon refinement procedures?" Perceptor turned to ask the Seeker.

Starscream thought back to his time aboard the Nemesis. “There was one attempt at synthetic energon but there were severe side effects so I destroyed the data and formula,” Starscream said shivering at the memory of how Megatron hadn’t seemed to care, ready to use Starscream as a test subject. “Refinement procedures?”

"Is there any chance that you were monitored and the formula copied? Perhaps they have tried modifying your formula or duplicating it," Perceptor said thoughtfully.

‘Soundwave,’ Starscream thought back to the ever lurking ever loyal to Megatron, spy. “It is possible,” he said. “A frightening possibility. There were a few unsuccessful attempts at the refinement procedures, two that I know of.”

"You should look over the spectrograph when Teletraan-1 releases it, see if you can recall any details of your formula for the synthetic energon and how our sample compares to it."

“Yes of course,” Starscream said. He looked over the spectrograph as Teletraan-1 put it out. He closed his eyes trying to remember the formula for the synthetic energon. ‘It has the basic elements of energon,’ he thought. ‘But some other elements.’ “This is not like the synthetic formula,” he finally said. “There are chemical elements missing for that, but others that do not normally occur in energon crystals.”

Perceptor transformed from his microscope alt-mode back to his mech-form as he picked up the report from Teletraan-1 about the crystal shards, “Hmm, this is odd...” he said aloud. “The crystal shards appear to have formed over a possible bacterial or fungal growth causing them to possibly be included in the crystalline structure,” his processor switched back to what Starscream was saying, “Does that mean that we’re looking at a form of synthetic energon but not following your formula? Or are the crystals corrupted?”

“I think the crystals are corrupted,” Starscream said waving his hand towards the crystals they had in the lab.

"If there are chemical elements missing, then there is no possibility of purifying the newly acquired energon. We cannot add elements to it," Perceptor said. "Even if we could remove the extraneous bacterial elements, they would still be lacking... We will still need a new source of proper energon."

“How true,” Starscream said. “So we have to start again but in the meanwhile we need to figure out how to deal with what it is doing to the rest of the Autobots.” 

Perceptor opened a comm channel to Jazz, ::Jazz, Starscream and I believe that we may have figured out something with the energon. It appears to have been bacterially contaminated as it formed. The resulting liquid energon is deficient in several key elements,:: he said, waiting for a response from the acting leader.

Jazz listened to the incoming communication from Perceptor, ::Have you informed Ratchet yet, Perceptor? So filtering it won’t solve the problem...:: 

::I have not yet informed Ratchet. We have not come up with any solutions to dealing with the effects that it is causing in our comrades - although I suppose that it more of Ratchet’s area of expertise. As for filtering the energon, at the very best, we might be able to get something akin to a low-grade energon that I wouldn’t want to serve in a Cybertronian orphanage,:: Perceptor replied.

::Thanks for the report, Percy,:: Jazz said. ::Let Ratchet know what you found so he can get started on working some solution.::

::Of course, Jazz,:: Perceptor ended the comm and turned to Starscream. “Can you make me a copy of that data pad you’re holding? I should take a copy down to Ratchet.”

“Of course,” Starscream said copying the data to another data pad. He handed Perceptor the original and kept the one in his own writing.

Perceptor took the data pad and headed down to the medbay to find Ratchet.

Jazz looked at Prowl, “It looks like we’ll need to find another source of energon...” he vented a sigh. “I guess we’ll have to look over the scout reports and see what we can find that hasn’t been searched.”

“So the report wasn’t good,” Prowl said.

“Well the report was good. We found energon. We just didn’t find good energon. Who do we have left to send out now, Prowl?” Jazz asked.

“Bumblebee, Dragonfly, and Silverstreak are still doing okay,” Prowl said. “Though Dragonfly maybe busy in the medbay.”

Jazz sat there thinking for a minute. “Prowl. Even if Bee and Silver find energon, they can’t carry quantities enough back for the base...” he trailed off, ‘We’d need Optimus to carry it back again, but that’s obviously not going to happen.’

“If the Decepticons got a whiff of what was going on here,” Prowl said. “We might be in for a great deal of trouble.”

"Then we'd better hope this is affecting them too since it was taken from one of their mines, Prowl."

“Yes, that would be a good factor,” Prowl said. “We could ask our human allies for help. They have non cybertronian trucks to transport any crystals we find and they can also go places and do some things we cannot.”

“I will go make contact with our human allies. You go send Bee and Silver off investigating the last of the possible energon coordinates,” Jazz said standing up from the table.

“Alright,” Prowl said also standing up and heading to his office. ::Bumblebee, Silverstreak report to my office.:: He said over the comm.

Jazz made his way to Optimus’ office. He would need to find the contact information for the humans and which humans would be correct for the job he needed to request of them.

Prowl sent Bee and Silver off to investigate the last energon coordinates. He warned them to be aware for possible Decepticon attacks and that Jazz would send some of their human allies to assist them in transporting energon crystals back along with a stern warning to make sure that the scouts didn’t endanger the humans.

 

Dragonfly was in the medbay still with Ratchet re-wetting cloths in cold water to help bring down fevers in their patients. She handed some of the cold cloths to Ratchet.

Ratchet went over to check on Ironhide, he scanned him to find his tank was lower still and he was in a light recharge but shaking. He made a split second decision. “First Aid, go to my office and get the key to lock down Ironhide’s cannons,” he shouted. “We can’t have him shooting up the medbay if he’s having nightmares.”

First Aid quickly ran and got the key from the drawer of Ratchet’s desk and ran back to hand it to Ratchet.

“Dragonfly, go check on Optimus, now,” Ratchet said trying to get the key into the lock, holding down Ironhide’s arm. “Aid go check on Callista.” Finally he got it in and turned it, venting a sigh of relief.

Dragonfly walked quickly to Optimus' berth, pushing aside the curtain to see how he was doing.

Optimus lay on the berth, not quite thrashing but shivering with anger. He was once again back in the canyon, Ratchet and Ironhide there, Dragonfly was offline but a second tiny sparkling ember was glowing brightly beside her own dim spark. “Megatron, Starscream,” he cried in the dream but in the medbay it was a harsh whisper, his throat sore from the earlier purging.

::Orion...:: Dragonfly called to Optimus. She laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

::Dragonfly, who did this to you? Tell me,:: he asked hearing her voice.

::Orion. You're safe. I'm safe. We're in the medbay. This is a dream. It's not real,:: she assured him as she felt his helm with her hands.

The feeling of hands on his helm helped to stop the shaking a little bit. ::Safe?:: he asked.

She laid the wet cloth on his helm. ::Yes love. You're safe,:: she said as she reached into his subspace pocket to pull out his swords first, putting them in her own subspace for now.

Optimus’ calmed down but was still shivering as he went from deep recharge to light recharge. The nightmare fading.

Dragonfly pushed her hands into Optimus' subspace once more to pull his cannons out and again put them in her own subspace.

Meanwhile Ratchet was pulling a thermo blanket over Ironhide. He looked over at the curtained area where Optimus was but went to check on Springer carefully removing his blasters and putting them in his subspace to give to Prowl to be locked up till later.

Dragonfly noted that Optimus was shivering and left his side to grab a blanket from the closet. "He's having nightmares too. I managed to remove his weapons though, putting them in my own subspace. I'm just getting a blanket for him,” she told Ratchet, as she stopped by Flutter’s side, checking to see how her friend was doing.

“I was afraid so,” Ratchet said. “I’m going to turn any weapons over to Prowl later for lock up can’t have someone like the twins getting into them.”

Flutter was in a dreamless recharge but now had a fever, having consumed the corrupted energon later than her cousin.

"Flutter's feverish now," Dragonfly told Ratchet. "Considering the path this seems to be taking, I'll put a blanket by her berth for later." She continued on to the supply closet and pulled out two blankets. She left one beside Flutter's berth and took the other one to Optimus' berth. Dragonfly laid a blanket on Optimus, gently tucking him in and she removed the washcloth from his helm for now, kissing him where the cloth had been.

Ratchet looked over the medbay at all his patients, hoping that the scouts would find a pure source of energon so he could deal with the problems this one had caused. The one nice advantage to the problem he could hope for was that the ‘Cons were having the same problem. Sometimes he just needed a little humor to help him make it through cycles like this. 

Dragonfly came out from Optimus’ curtained berth and leaned against a table looking at Ratchet, trying to imagine what was going on in his processors at the moment.

Ratchet looked at her. ::How are you feeling?:: he asked tilting his helm.

Dragonfly ran her hands over her faceplates and felt the small dent in it that Orion had caused last night accidentally. ::Just a bit tired, but I'll be fine,:: she replied as her finger curiously explored the dented armor.

Ratchet stepped closer noticing what she was doing. ::Let’s go to my office,:: he said. ::And I’ll look at that.::

::I’ll be fine,:: she tried to assure him, ::We should probably stay out here and keep an eye on them...::

::Fine, then I’ll repair it out here,:: Ratchet said. ::What happened?:: Though he had a good idea.

::He had a nightmare last night. Thrashing about. Took an arm or elbow to the faceplates,:: Dragonfly told him.

Ratchet took a small welding torch heating up the plates to make them maleable enough to take out the dent. ::Let me know if I’m hurting you,:: he said. 

::Yes. Though at least now I know why Orion has a battle mask,:: she would have smiled if Ratchet didn’t have a torch up to her face.

Carefully Ratchet bent the plate back in place and welded it shut. ::There, that should take care of it,:: he said. ::I remember when I tried waking him the first time from a nightmare. He sent me over backwards a few dents a little off balance but otherwise undamaged. After that it was ‘Hide that did the waking. He’s got a little more weight to him.::

::Yeah. I’ve got to admit, I do sometimes fear that he’ll wake up in one of those, pulling his cannons out from subspace,:: she admitted.

::I wouldn’t worry about that, too much,:: Ratchet said. ::With having to come awake and alert sometimes, he can control himself. And I think ‘Hide has worked out some secret word or something to get him to snap out of it so he doesn’t do that.::

::I could have used this information a little bit earlier, Hatchet,:: she said using ‘Hide’s nickname for him.

Ratchet decided to let the use of the nickname pass. ::Sorry about that then. You can ask ‘Hide when he’s conscious,:: he said.

Dragonfly looked at Ratchet now, “How are you doing, Ratchet?” she looked into his optics, and placed a hand on his arm.

“Tired and worried,” Ratchet answered with a weary smile. 

“When’s the last time you refueled with good energon?” she asked him.

“About half a cycle, I think,” he said. “And what about you?”

“About a full cycle ago, just before heading out with Bee,” Dragonfly answered.

Ratchet looked at her more closely. 

“I didn’t refuel on that stuff, don’t worry,” she said anticipating his worry. She ran an internal scan on herself, “I’ve got about twenty percent left in my tank.”

“I’ll go see if I can find an old cube in my refrigerator unit,” Ratchet said and headed for his office to dig out the cube the farthest back. He came back with one. “Here, drink, now.”

Dragonfly looked at him holding the cube out to her, “We should save it for those who need it, Ratch.”

“I don’t need nor want to see you added as a patient,” Ratchet said. “I already have one of my helpers ill with this...” he trailed off waving his hand about.

Dragonfly left him there holding the cube and walked about the room of patients to see how they were doing. She had been keeping watch on Optimus via her bond. “How low can their circulating energon levels drop before they can’t recover or go into stasis?”

“Fourteen percent,” Ratchet said quietly. “Though with this corrupted energon possibly already mixed in maybe more. I hope the scouts have more success finding a pure energon source, soon.” He walked back up to where she was and pushed the cube on her.

Dragonfly turned to face Ratchet and accepted the cube. "How are we going to get the tainted energon out of them? If we add good energon, we'll dilute it, but it's still there."

Ratchet shook his head. “Drain and replace it,” he said. “A complicated enough operation on one Autobot but this many!” He rubbed his faceplates with his hands.

Dragonfly put the energon cube Ratchet gave her into subspace for now. Then since none of the patients were online enough to see, she reached forward and gave Ratchet a hug; this was her sire's sparktwin, her uncle.

Ratchet smiled inwardly but still felt awkward at this show of affection. “It’s alright,” he said, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment.

“That’s my line,” she said with a smile, and released him. Then she picked up the scanner again and went to check on the circulating energon levels of the patients.

Ratchet went to check on Ironhide, scanning his friend. ::Ratchet, what is the matter with you?:: Wheeljack asked over their bond. ::I can feel your spark pounding.::

::Your daughter,:: Ratchet answered. 

::Dragonfly, what have you done to my spark twin?:: Jack asked since that seemed to be all the answer he was going to get from Ratchet.

::I reassured him with a hug. He seemed overwhelmed at the prospect of multiple drain-and-replace operations on patients.:: Dragonfly answered her sire over their parental bond.

::Okay, just don’t give him a spark attack with too much of it,:: Wheeljack told her.

::I don’t plan to, sire. I’m already checking on the other patients.:: she chuckled through the bond, then she switched to her bond with Optimus as she checked on him, ::Orion, it’s Dragonfly again. I’m just here to check up on you.::

Optimus was still in recharge although still shivering from the chills that ran up and down his spine. A number of systems were offline due to the low percentage of energon in his circulation system and his being in recharge.

Dragonfly frowned in concern seeing her sparkmate like he was. She scanned him, and her concern deepened, ::Ratchet,:: she said over private comm, ::Orion's not looking good here. Down to fourty-four percent circulating energon. Unnecessary systems are beginning to shut down to keep him alive...:: Dragonfly looked at the list of systems shutting down: battle processor, transforming processor, and logic processors were the first to be sacrificed.

Ratchet left Ironhide to go check on Optimus himself. ::Those scouts had better hurry up. Ironhide’s systems are shutting down too,:: he said.

::Even if they do find energon crystals, it’ll still need to be processed, Ratch,:: she said as she turned to see him beside her.

::I know but we can give them what ones we know to be good at least while that is being done,:: he said. :: What few there are.::

::Won’t it just dilute down the contaminants?:: she asked as she pulled out the energon cube from her subspace that he had given her earlier. “Here. Use this then.”

::That’s why we drain before we replace it with energon,:: Ratchet said. ::Though at this rate I could end up giving them medical grade at first. You drink it before you start getting too low. Like I said I don’t want you as another patient I could use all the help I have at the moment.::

“He’s still shivering. I’ll grab him another blanket,” Dragonfly said putting the energon cube down for the moment.

Ratchet watched her, thinking. He picked up the cube waiting for her return. Did he need to send her to recharge as well as drink the cube. He looked at his friend. ::He wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself, Dragonfly,:: he said. 

Dragonfly handed Ratchet the second blanket and then picked up the energon cube, opening it and started to drink it.

Ratchet smiled at her. “Good, thank you,” he said. “I’ll go and check with Prowl real quick and drop off Springer’s weapons with him.”

"What about inducing stasis, Ratchet? They'll burn up less energon in stasis..." Dragonfly knew there were risks to stasis, but there were also risks to letting them run out of energon. 

“Hmm it’s a thought,” Ratchet said. “But there are various risks. I will go look at the data when I get back.”

“Also, other than scanning the patients here, do you have any documentation that I can catch up on for the drain-and-replace procedure so I can be of assistance when we get to that stage?”

“Yes, it should be on my desk,” he said heading for the door. “You can take a look at it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh, pure energon is found. Ironed is grouchy about his blasters.

Bumblebee and Silverstreak were off on the energon scouting mission as ordered by Jazz and Prowl. They had four possible sites left on their list to check and both scouts were already relatively low on energon in their tanks.

Jazz had already informed the Autobots' human allies, Steven, Tom, and Ray of their plight. He sent them the coordinates of the energon sites that the two scouts would be going to and Bee would use his radio to call the humans once they made sure that there were no Decepticons in the area. Steve and Tom both had pickup trucks that they would bring in and Ray would come with Tom.

Silverstreak was a bit cranky with his tank getting low on fuel but there was also something else on his processors. :: Just think the whole base may depend upon us finding a source of energon,:: he was saying

::Yes,:: Bumblebee replied, ::And our human friends to help us transport it back to the base.::

::I guess they’re okay,:: Silverstreak said. ::I don’t see why you like them so much, Bee.::

::Look how small and vulnerable they are and look at what they’ve accomplished on their own, Silver,:: Bee answered. ::And look at the diversity of life on this planet compared to Cybertron.::

::Hmm,:: Silverstreak said. ::Yeah guess you got a point there.::

The scouts pulled up to the first site and transformed to their mech-forms to investigate. 

Silverstreak scanned the area. “Not really picking up anything or anyone,” he said. “Except for energon, kinda strange it being so quiet.”

“Well let’s check it out, Silver,” Bee said, walking forwards and scanning.

Silver followed him quietly continuing to scan. He looked up. “Too good to be true,” he said. “Incoming Decepticons. Mostly drones from the looks of it.”

Bumblebee wanted to get the advantage of surprise as he hid himself in a small cave entrance. He gestured to Silver to get down as well.

Silverstreak followed Bee’s idea and hid between a tall rock formation and a rock wall.

Four drones landed on the ground with a metallic thud as they transformed. The drones walked to the cavern entrance. “I hope this is better than the last site,” one drone commented to the others.

“Yeah, though it’s nice having Megatron laid up in the medbay,” another commented. 

The group moved into the cavern, scanning the crystals not so far inside where Silver could no longer hear their conversation. Soon they came back out carrying crystals. “These seem to be alright but Knock out still wants them to be tested before they are processed.” 

Bumblebee fired a shot at the head Vehicon and ran out from his cover still shooting at the Vehicon group. Silverstreak followed shooting at the group.

The head vehicon went down from a shot. The others dropped their crystals returning fire. Bumblebee fired on another drone, continuing to run towards the group.

Another vehicon dropped falling on one of the crystals. Then the other two soon followed.

“Well did you hear that Megatron laid up,” Silverstreak laughed. “So they must have gotten some of the stuff in their systems.” He said putting his blasters away.

Bumblebee put his blasters away and used his radio to send a call out to Steve once they cleared out the 'Cons. He entered the cave, pulling out a small energon harvesting blade from his subspace and started slicing through the crystals near the base.

Silverstreak went to examine the crystals the ‘cons had dropped. “Well, Silver, what do you make of them?” Bee asked as he brought a large crystal out of the cave in his arms.

“They look good to me but I’m not a scientist,” Silver said. “What do you think, Bee?”

“Same as you, Silver,” he answered. “Let’s start harvesting these. The faster the better.”

“Right before someone decides to see why they haven’t shown up or reported in yet,” Silver said pulling out his blade and going into the cave. Steve and Tom drove up in their trucks half-an-hour after Bee radioed them.

The three men started to load up their trucks with the crystals Silver and Bee piled outside of the cave, while the mechs continued to harvest the crystals and carry them out.

“I think that’s about all of it from there,” Silver said carrying a crystal out of the cavern. “Though there might be another vein in there.” He carried it over to one of the trucks and put it in the bed carefully. The truck was pretty full.

“Go and and get this back to the base,” he said and Steve drove off.

Once Steve arrived back at the base, Prowl sent the Twins to be useful and unload Steve's truck and take the crystals up to the lab for processing. Percy had already taken a small crystal as soon as the truck arrived, taking it back to his lab to ensure its purity.

“Just imagine we’ll be drinking high grade in no time, Sunny,” Sideswipe said trying to hide how hungry he was for some energon.

“You must be hallucinating, Sides,” Sunstreaker said knowing how hungry they both were.

Silverstreak and Bumblebee in the meanwhile loaded up the second truck. 

Meanwhile Ratchet was in the medbay when Prowl let him know about the crystals. ::Thank you, Prowl,:: he said 

The computer reported back with its results on the crystals, pure energon, no inclusions or bacterial traces. Perceptor opened a comm to both Ratchet and Jazz, ::Jazz, Ratchet, we've got a good supply of crystals. We'll be processing this stuff right away and send the first batches down to medbay.::

::Good,:: Ratchet smiled and dug into his supplies of medical grade energon to get ready. “Aid, Dragonfly, let’s get ready for some drain and replace procedures.” He called.

Perceptor, up in his lab, finished his first batch of energon processing, he ran a sample of the energon through the computer to be sure it was good.

“Who’s first, Ratchet?” Dragonfly asked.

“Ironhide, then Optimus,” Ratchet said as he went to the supply closet to get some of the supplies. “First Aid, hook up the siphon for draining first and Dragonfly can hook up the tubing so we can get some energon in him.”

Dragonfly lined up the bags of medical grade energon that they had, attaching one of them to a pump, but keeping the flow off for now.

First Aid inserted the siphon into the right port, entered the amount that needed draining and turned the suction on. And the diluted energon flowed into a large bucket near the berth. He watched the readings on his scanner waiting for the right moment to tell Dragonfly to insert the tubing.

Ratchet stood nearby and scanned. “Stop it now,” he said. “Dragonfly, insert the tubing.”

The systems shutting down in Optimus triggered the point where he had to purge whatever energon was left in his now empty tanks. ::Dragonfly...:: Optimus called down their bond. Before his frame forced him to try coughing up whatever.

Dragonfly's helm snapped up hearing the call from her mate and she looked over in the direction of where Optimus lay on a berth. "Aid, take over for me," she told the other medic. She shoved the medical grade energon into Aid's hands and ran across the medbay to Optimus' side. “Ratchet! Get over here!” Dragonfly called to the medic and cradled her mate.

First Aid removed the siphon and closed the port and quickly inserted the tubing into Ironhide's port and allowed the good energon to flow slowly but steadily into him. “15 percent and you can leave him alone,” Ratchet said and ran over to where Dragonfly had gone, Optimus’ berth.

Ratchet scanned Optimus and frowned. Dragonfly looked up at Ratchet with wide optics, waiting for him to give her instructions. “Stay here with him. I’ll go get the siphon and the tubing,” he said and quickly ran out. 

::Orion, stay with me, love,:: Dragonfly said down their bond, ::We're setting you up for receiving fresh energon.::

“Optimus?” Aid asked. “Ironhide’s at 10 percent.”

“Yes,” Ratchet said taking the siphon and grabbing a cube of the medical grade along with tubing. He quickly ran back, opening the port and inserting the siphon, checking the low levels he started the suction, letting it flow slowly out into the bucket. He looked over seeing his friend watching, optics slightly open. “Hang in there, old friend,” he said gently. Ratchet turned to Dragonfly. “Stopping now,” he said. “Insert the tubing.”

While Ratchet was siphoning off the old energon, Dragonfly set up the pump for the medical grade energon to a cube. At Ratchet's command, she started the flow of the good energon into Optimus' system.

Ratchet removed the siphon, and closed the port. First Aid stood in the doorway watching. “Ironhide’s at 15 percent and climbing.”

“Good, you can then take the siphon and prepare Springer,” Ratchet said. “I’ll be there in awhile.”

Perceptor came into the lab, pushing a cart of fresh energon cubes, "Ratchet, First Aid. I've got a cart of energon here. I tested it after processing. I'll have more soon."

Perceptor helped unload the energon cubes into a spare corner of the medbay. First Aid helping him after he handed Ratchet a cube of energon. “Drink,” he said.

Dragonfly took over scanning Optimus, while Ratchet drank his cube of energon. “Eight-and-half percent circulating energon,” she stated. “I’ll stay with him, go sit down and drink that, Ratch.”

Ratchet sat down and drank the cube of energon hearing that his friend was slowly improving.

Optimus still feeling very weak but slightly more alert looked between the two of them, smiling weakly. Dragonfly rested her hand on Optimus' hand as she watched the cube drain slowly.

Ratchet got up. “I’ll go help Aid with Springer,” he said thinking aloud. “I’ll get some more cubes for him and be back.”

"I'll go between Optimus and 'Hide switching empty cubes to full ones, Ratch," Dragonfly said and followed him out to see how Ironhide was doing.

“That sounds good,” Ratchet said. “Thank you for the help.” Then he went to help First Aid who was siphoning Springer.

Dragonfly walked over to Ironhide's berth got a full energon cube ready to swap for the almost empty one that had drained into him. She looked down at him and saw that he had come out of recharge.

Ironhide saw Dragonfly. ::Heylo, Dragonfly,:: he said.

"Hello Ironhide. Just rest. You're hooked up to an energon pump right now," Dragonfly said laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Good,” Ratchet said as he started the line of fresh energon into Springer. “Go check on Flutter, Aid.”

“Yes, sir,” First Aid said. He scanned Springer’s cousin. “She’s developed the chills. I’ll just see about carefully remove her weapons from her subspace pocket and cover her up.” 

::I love yah,:: Ironhide said.

"Thank you, Ironhide," she said knowing better than to argue with him when he was delirious from not having much energon, "I have to head back to Orion now. I'll be back and forth between you two," she told Ironhide and made her way back to Optimus' berth.

::Ahhh,:: Ironhide said.

::Something the matter, 'Hide,:: she replied back over the comm. Dragonfly laid a hand on Optimus' chest, observing the levels of his cube. “Alright, Orion,” she said as she worked, hooking up a fresh energon cube to his pump, “Your system is accepting this faster than I thought it would,” she said, mostly to herself.

::What did you thank ‘Hide for?:: Optimus asked as he watched her.

::He said that he loved me,:: Dragonfly said. ::He just came back online from a recharge cycle himself.:: Dragonfly pulled the blankets up on Optimus, making sure that she still had access to the energon pump.

::Nah, nothing the matter,:: Hide said. ::Just my Dragonfly has deserted me.::

Optimus just shook his helm a little. ::He acts like that a lot waking up alot, mostly when he’s had some high grade.:: 

::I’ll be right back,Orion,:: she said as she had an idea. Dragonfly walked over to Ironhide’s berth and smiled at him. “Hi. I have an idea so I don’t have to leave either of you,” she told ‘Hide and set all of his energon pump supplies on his chest for a moment and pushed his berth over beside Optimus’. “Now I can watch both of you,” she said to both of them, “And I don’t have to run around like crazy watching your cubes drain and switching them.”

::Wait until I tell Chromia,:: Optimus teased Hide, a small grin on his faceplates.

::Tell her wha?:: Hide replied, playing innocent.

::That you flirted with someone else’s bondmate,:: Optimus replied.

::Ah, Orion, yah know me, just teasing,:: Ironhide said. 

"Oh Ironhide, I love ya too," Dragonfly said and kissed his faceplates, teasing Optimus back. Then she pulled her medical scanner out of subspace and scanned Ironhide's levels. "Hmmm, eighty percent," she said and switched his empty cube to a fourth full energon cube.

::Maybe leave that part out when you tell Mia,:: Ironhide said.

“Hello Springer,” Ratchet said noticing the Wrecker had come back online. “Don’t worry your cousin is here. We’re going to help her next.” He walked over to help First Aid begin the process. 

“This should be faster than the others, she hasn’t even hit fifteen percent just yet,” Aid said. “Only eighteen percent.”

“But we still have to drain her all,” Ratchet said.

Dragonfly switched her attention back to Optimus, whose pump was just finishing its third cube. "I'm all yours for a bit, Orion" she smiled at Optimus. "Ironhide's on his last cube of energon for now. And you're just about half-way." She pulled up a stool and sat down, scanning him, "Fifty-six percent," she said and prepared to hook up the fourth cube.

::All to myself,:: Optimus said a small grin on his face as he watched her.

"Alright, you two play nice," Dragonfly told Ironhide and Optimus. She stood up and walked over to Springer. "Hello, Springer," she said as she checked on his energon pump.

::Hello Dragonfly,:: Springer said.

Dragonfly attached a second cube of energon to Springer, and got a clean cloth to clean off Optimus after his last tank purge.

“Why don’t we do what Dragonfly did with Hide and Optimus to these two so they can be close to each other,” Ratchet said, Aid snickered.

“Hey at least you won’t have two mechs both trying to vow they love you,” Dragonfly called over to Ratchet.

“You haven’t met Callista yet,” First Aid said and laughed.

“Enough,” Ratchet said. “Aid you watch Flutter and Springer. I’m going to bring Callista here so we can treat her.” He brought the antigrav unit and left. 

“Yeah, but I’m already bonded to one of these two,” Dragonfly added, and walked back to Optimus again, wiping down his face and chest plates with the cloth.

::Perceptor, could you have Starscream meet me at Callista’s quarters,:: Ratchet said going down the corridor. ::I need help moving her to medbay for the transfusion.::

Starscream was waiting. Ratchet used his medic’s code to get in. 

“Do you have a code to break into my daughter’s and everyone else’s quarters?” Starscream asked furious and suspicious.

“Yes, but I only use it in medical emergencies,” Ratchet told him. “And I wouldn’t recommend trying it yourself.”

“I was only concerned for her privacy... and mine,” Starscream said.

They had walked in, pushing the sled up to her berth. “We need to get her on the antigrav sled and then to the medbay,” Ratchet said. “I’ll take her feet. You take her wings.”

Starscream bit back a retort and they put her on the antigrav bed. “May I go with you to the medbay?” Starscream asked.

Ratchet looked at Callista, then back at Starscream considering it. He also thought about the fact that Flutter and her cousin were in there. But so was Dragonfly and Callista was his daughter. “Alright,” Ratchet said. 

“Thank you,” Starscream said trying to sound grateful. But Ratchet thought it sounded a bit like poison dripping from his lips.

The three soon arrived, Starscream looked around the medbay a smile growing on his face. The great Prime laid out on a berth and the little flier. 

Dragonfly looked up warily from her seat beside Optimus and Ironhide as the Seeker mech entered. ::Why is Starscream here, Ratchet?:: Dragonfly asked as she tried to relax her servos. 

::The flier is his daughter Callista,:: Ratchet said. ::He asked to come along and I let him. Possibly somewhat foolishly.:: 

::Ah must be hallucinating,:: Ironhide growled lowly. ::Starscream in here.::

::Ironhide, tell me about Chromia,:: Dragonfly asked her friend, attempting to distract him from Starscream. 

Ironhide turned his optics on Dragonfly and told her about his bondmate. ::She’s tall and blue..:: He said privately to Dragonfly.

Optimus smiled at his mate’s idea of distracting Ironhide with talking about Chromia and watched Springer and Flutter. Dragonfly listened to Ironhide talking on the comm, but she was also keeping some of her attention focussed on the Seeker.

Ratchet watched Starscream carefully. Already having the feeling that bringing the former Decepticon Seeker with him might have been a bad idea. “Ignore them," he said. “You are here for your daughter. Come near any of them and you will deal with me.”

“Of course, Ratchet,” Starscream said looking down at Callista and hiding his smile. “How may I help you?” 

“You’ll insert the line with the medical grade energon when I tell you,” Ratchet said. “Not before or later.”

“Very well,” Starscream said as Ratchet put the siphon in the port and the little bit of energon flowed out into the bucket.

Ratchet scanned her watching the numbers. “Alright insert it now, Starscream,” he said.

Starscream did as he was told watching as the energon flowed through the tube to his daughter. First Aid was watching Springer and Flutter, could see how tense the larger and older of the two cousins was. While Flutter was online, optics shuttered and either she was lying still calmly or tense as well.

Callista came online, indigo optics blinked in response to the light, and shuttered again.

“Hello, Callista,” Ratchet said. “Glad to see you’re back online. How are you feeling?”

Callista recognized Ratchet's voice, ::Ratchet, hello. I have felt better before.::

“Yes well it hit a number of other Autobots hard, precisely the larger ones and fliers like yourself and Springer,” Ratchet said.

::Flutter, Starscream?:: Callista asked Ratchet.

::Flutter, uh yes.:: Ratchet said privately. ::Though your sire was unscathed since he didn’t need the tainted energon to refuel.::

::Is that what happened?:: Callista said softly, this time trying to open her optics slightly.

“Yes,” Ratchet said. “Shall I dim the lights for you?”

::I’ll be fine...::

“Hello, Callista,” Starscream said thinking to let her know he was here.

“Uh yes your sire is here too,” Ratchet added. “Though only because he helped me move you here.” He looked at Starscream, glaring at him. ::Remember what I said, Starscream,:: He warned the Seeker privately and walked off to check on his other patients.

::Hello,:: Callista said in a private comm to Starscream. ::Thanks.:: Then drifted off again into a light recharge.

::You’re quite welcome, my dear,:: Starscream said, a purr to his voice. Callista asleep he happily let his optics wander around the medbay, glaring at Springer, smiling at Dragonfly but let his eyes stop at the little flier, staring at her for quite awhile.

Dragonfly stood up and gathered the empty energon cubes from refueling both Ironhide and Optimus and took them to the recycling container, watching Starscream.

::How long do you think before he runs off back to Bucket head, Orion?:: Ironhide asked Optimus.

::I don’t know,:: Optimus replied.

Dragonfly walked back to her two charges and unplugged the energon pumps and put them in the back area to be sanitized or disposed of. She walked over to Flutter's berth. Dragonfly touched Flutter's hand, "How're you feeling?" she asked her friend quietly.

::Scared, angry,:: Flutter answered.

::Ratchet, Callista is in recharge now. Perhaps considering the effect this is having on our patients here, we can get Starscream out - perhaps a job converting the rest of the energon crystals:: Dragonfly suggested privately. To Flutter, she said, ::Ratchet is going to send him back to work. Callista is in recharge and he is getting arrogant here seeing our larger mechs in a weakened state.::

Ratchet nodded his head. ::I’ll talk to Perceptor and Prowl let them know I’m sending Starscream back to Perceptor’s lab.:: he said. ::Prowl, Perceptor I’m sending Screamer back to the lab to help with the refining. He might need an escort, since I have Flutter and Dragonfly in here as well.::

::I am on my way, Ratchet,:: Prowl said.

“Starscream, seeing as how Callista is recharging. I am sending you back to the lab to help Perceptor refine the energon,” Ratchet said.

“But... but... my daughter,” Starscream said. “Shouldn’t I be here for her?”

“She needs her rest,” Ratchet said. “And your presence isn’t exactly conducive to resting for the remainder of my patients.”

Dragonfly left Flutter's berth, walking slowly behind Ratchet. ::This is not a good situation. At least no one has weapons in here, since Starscream is still unarmed. But he is being highly arrogant....:: Dragonfly said privately to Ratchet. 

::I know,:: Ratchet replied privately. ::Makes me wish I hadn’t left Springer’s weapons with Prowl.::

::I have Orion's weapons in my subspace still...:: Dragonfly said, allowing Optimus and Ironhide to hear this, ::Along with my own.... if necessary.::

Optimus and Ironhide looked at her behind Ratchet. ::How?:: Optimus asked. ::Why?:: 

"Starscream, we are in need of energon to be processed into a useable form. Callista is capable of recharging without assistance. And she is in quite capable hands," Dragonfly said to the Seeker.

Starscream smiled and then frowned. “Oh, I am soooo sorry,” he said and made to head for the doorway. “Sleep well Callista.” 

Prowl appeared in the doorway. “I would have thought you were a faster walker, Starscream,” He said watching the Seeker.

“I was merely saying my goodbyes,” Starscream said and left the medbay. Prowl nodded at Ratchet and followed him.

Once Starscream left, she replied to Optimus, ::You were having nightmares earlier and in order to prevent you from accidentally pulling out your weapons during one of them.::

::I have yet to do that,:: Optimus said.

::With the medbay full of sick patients... taking precautions...:: she answered.

::I understand,:: Optimus said. ::Come here.::

Dragonfly went over to Optimus’ berth, ::Yes, Orion?:: she asked.

::Closer,:: Optimus said beckoning her with a finger. 

Dragonfly sat down on the stool beside his berth, so she was sitting beside his helm. She grabbed his hand that he was using to summon her.

Optimus squeezed the hand and moved his helm enough to kiss her. Dragonfly smiled, returning the kiss, ::What? You like the fact that I'm carrying your weapons?:: she sent a grin down the bond. She broke the kiss though, and put a hand under his helm, indicating that she wanted him to rest again.

::I’m not sure about you carrying my weapons, but I just felt like kissing you.:: Optimus answered. ::But I guess I could go back to recharge again. I love you, Dragonfly.:: And with that he closed his optics to go back into recharge.

::Be careful, you're going to make Ironhide jealous. And don't tell him that Ratchet locked his cannons down.:: Dragonfly told him, watching him close his optics.

Optimus chuckled. ::He’d be so heartbroken in both cases,:: he replied, smiling.

“Optimus and Ironhide,” Ratchet said. “You two should be strong enough to walk yourself to your quarters and gets some berth rest. The same goes for you, Dragonfly and First Aid. Springer, Flutter and Callista will stay here till they are stronger and more rested.”

Dragonfly looked at Ratchet, "You should find someone to take a watch in here. You need recharge yourself."

“I’ll find someone,” Ratchet said. ”Until then I can recharge in my office.”

“What about Wheeljack, Ratch? He’s helped you out here before,” Dragonfly suggested.

“Alright, I will call him to watch the medbay,” Ratchet said. “At least that will keep him from blowing himself up.”

Optimus pushed himself up in the berth as did Ironhide. “It’s good to see both of you able to sit up again,” Dragonfly said to them both.

Ironhide got out and standing up stretched when click, click, click. “What happened to my cannons?” he asked.

“I locked them down so you didn’t destroy my medbay when you have a nightmare,” Ratchet said.

“Well unlock them, now,” Ironhide said.

“After you recharge, ‘Hide,” Ratchet snapped

“Oh alright,” Ironhide grumbled and left the medbay.

Dragonfly touched Optimus’ elbow joint, getting his attention.

“Yes?” Optimus asked looking at her.

“I don’t know how long I can protect you from a tired cranky medic who likes to throw wrenches....” Dragonfly said, smiling, “And your friend seems to have got the message already.”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Optimus said getting off the berth.

::’Jack? Just in case he tries to play the super-hero medic and not tell you himself, I’ve suggested that you come up for a watch in medbay and let your twin get some recharge.:: Dragonfly told Wheeljack over her parental bond. She then took Optimus’ hand in hers and waited for him to lead the way out of the medbay.

Optimus headed for the door. It seemed like it had been a long day though he didn’t remember much of it. Dragonfly led Optimus back to their quarters.

::Thanks for letting me know,:: Jack said. ::I’ll be there shortly.:: Wheeljack stood up and made his way to the medbay, ::Ratchet, was there something you were going to tell me?:: he said to his sparktwin over their bond.

Ratchet nearly jumped taken by surprise. ::Uh no,:: he answered. ::Not really.::

Wheeljack decided to let his twin admit that he was planning to stay there, ::So how is your workload in medbay? Have you sent Dragonfly and ‘Aid back to their quarters for recharge already?::

::It’s pretty light now,:: Ratchet said. ::So yes I did send them back to their quarters for recharge.::

::And what about yourself?:: Wheeljack said.

::I am fine,:: Ratchet said. ::I can handle it.::

Wheeljack entered the medbay now and looked at the patients all in recharge, he still kept on the bond since he didn’t want to wake the other patients or embarrass Ratchet, ::You’ve been up for over a cycle. Get to your quarters and let me watch them. They’re just recharging.::

Ratchet turned from where he was to look at his spark twin. ::Fine,:: he said and sighed. He was really tired.

Wheeljack put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, and from underneath his mask a smile was visible, ::You did a great job today, Ratchet. We could have lost some valuable Autobots and you pulled through like always.::

::Well I had good help,:: Ratchet said.

::Now get out of my medbay, Ratchet,:: Wheeljack said, using his brother's line, ::Go recharge.::

::Your medbay?!:: Ratchet sputtered. ::More like no medbay.:: He teased.

Wheeljack gently pushed his brother out the doors, ::I know where you keep your wrenches,:: he smiled.

Ratchet went to his quarters and lay down on his berth, no sooner had he closed his optics did he go into recharge.


End file.
